Onna, Kanashii, Otona / Inshouha Renoir no You ni / Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki
|type = Single |artist = Sexy Otonajan, Elegies and Puripuri Pink |album = Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best |released = June 22, 2005 July 6, 2005 (Single V) |genre = J-pop |format = CD single, Single V |length = 28:00 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Singles Chronology |Last1 = ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (2004) }}Onna, Kanashii, Otona / Inshouha Renoir no You ni / Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki (オンナ、哀しい、オトナ / 印象派 ルノアールのように / 人知れず 胸を奏でる 夜の秋; Woman, Sorrowful, Adult / Like Renoir, the Impressionist Painter / The Secret Autumn Night Song in My Heart) is a single featuring Hello! Project's 2005 shuffle units Sexy Otonajan, Elegies and Puripuri Pink. The single was released on June 22, 2005 in both regular and limited editions. The limited edition came with a 52-page photobook. The Single V was released on July 6, 2005. Eight years after its original release, the song "Onna, Kanashii, Otona" was featured as a background track for the Japanese dub of the 2013 movie The Wolverine. Tracklist CD #Onna, Kanashii, Otona - Sexy Otonajan #Inshouha Renoir no You ni - Elegies #Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki - Puripuri Pink #Onna, Kanashii, Otona (Instrumental) #Inshouha Renoir no You ni (Instrumental) #Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki (Instrumental) Single V #Onna, Kanashii, Otona (PV) #Inshouha Renoir no You ni (PV) #Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki (PV) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members ;Sexy Otonajan *Fujimoto Miki *Murakami Megumi *Natsuyaki Miyabi ;Elegies *Takahashi Ai *Tanaka Reina *Shibata Ayumi *Satoda Mai ;Puripuri Pink *Nakazawa Yuko *Iida Kaori *Yasuda Kei *Inaba Atsuko Single Information ;Onna, Kanashii, Otona *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director); Suehiro Tetsushi, Mizuno Hiroaki (Producers) ;Inshouha Renoir no You ni *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director); Suehiro Tetsushi, Mizuno Hiroaki (Producers) ;Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Maejima Yasuaki *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director); Suehiro Tetsushi, Mizuno Hiroaki (Producers) TV Performances Onna, Kanashii, Otona * Hello! Pro Hour #3 - by Umeda Erika Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki * Hello! Pro Hour #16 - by Inaba Atsuko Concert Performances ;Onna, Kanashii, Otona *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Goto Maki Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Hatachi~ - - Goto Maki *Hello☆Pro Party! 2006 ~Goto Maki Captain Kouen~ - Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, Okada Yui ;Inshouha Renoir no You ni *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Miyoshi Erika, Kumai Yurina, Yajima Maimi *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ - Inaba Atsuko, Satoda Mai, Ayaka, Maeda Yuki *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Shibakouen STEP!~ - Noto Arisa, Kikkawa Yuu, Sekine Azusa, Ogawa Saki *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ - Sengoku Minami, Furukawa Konatsu, Kitahara Sayaka, Ogawa Rena *M-line club Live Event at STB139 ~Hinamatsuri ni Kansha wo Komete~ - Okada Marina, Takahashi Ai & Tanaka Reina *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ - Oda Sakura, Nakanishi Kana, Kanazawa Tomoko, Ogawa Rena *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yonemura Kirara *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - AFuRuRi ;Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Goto Maki Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Hatachi~ - Goto Maki *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ - Puripuri Pink with Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kashimashi Elder Club~ -Nakazawa Yuko, Inaba Atsuko, Maeda Yuki *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Trivia * This release has no B-side, unlike other shuffle unit releases. * Upon the release of the single, it was speculated that Sexy Otonajan actually were supposed to be 4 members too, like the other groups. It was specualted that maybe Yaguchi Mari was the fourth member, as she had suddenly resigned due to paparazzi images of her and another man. * Eight years after its original release, the song "Onna, Kanashii, Otona" was featured as a background track for the Japanese dub of the 2013 movie The Wolverine. External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Lyrics: Onna, Kanashii, Otona, Inshouha Renoir no You ni, Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki Category:2005 Singles Category:Sexy Otonajan Category:Elegies Category:Puripuri Pink Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Debut Single Category:2005 Single Vs Category:2005 DVDs Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:Only Single Category:Collaboration Single Category:Melon Kinenbi Singles In